This Wont Hurt
by Akyla
Summary: Civilians of Waterloo are turning up dead with parts of their insides removed, can Sam and Dean bust the case before anymore lives are taken? Or will the other hunters on the job beat them too it? OC Fic!


The Impala drove down the long road as its wheel's dragged swiftly across the warm gravel. The windows were open as hard rock and roll music spewed loudly from the metal frames, the driver was drumming along to the beat on the steering wheel as the passenger was typing on his computer.

Dean: _Don't need reason~ Don't need Ryhme~ Ain't nothing I would rather do~~. _So run me by the case one more time, Sammy?

Said the male as he sang along to the tape radio, he had short spiky mousy brown hair, large hazel eyes, pout lips surrounded by a subtle stubble. He wore a black t-shirt, underneath a dark green unbuttoned shirt covered by a thick brown leather jacket, Jean's dressing his legs and large black leather biker boots pushing firmly on the acceleration pedal – a known item of Dean's was the metal amulet worn around his neck on a long black cloth band.

Sam: Numerous reports of murders around Waterloo, Illinois. They say that- Dean!

Dean: Yea-What? I'm listening.

Sam: Do you have to play that music so loud? We're working on a case and I can barely hear myself think with that crap. It's given me a head ache.

Dean: ACDC is not crap, Sammy! They're legends. And the only reason you got a head ache is 'cause you had _way_ to much Jager' last night. You're like a 16 year old girl at her first house party.

Sam: I barely had any, you on the other hand… heh, I'm surprised you didn't throw up purple purples on the bar girl.

Dean: Ah, Cindy~ Had great cans. Front and back~

He laughed sheepishly towards his younger brother with a smirk but Sam only shook his head in disappointment.

Dean: Or was it Janice….maybe Helen.

Sam: Can we get back to the case now?

Dean: Yeah, shoot.

He said with a pout as he turned down the stereo.

Sam: Alright, Police say they've found numerous bodies all around the city all dead in their bathtubs, but no signs of a break in, in any of the houses. No finger prints, nothing.

Dean: Could still just be a very skilled murderer…

Sam: Yeah, but the weird part is how all these death's are caused…

He then turned to his brother with a serious expression.

Sam: …Their organs were removed and they bled to death in the bathtub. Like the urban legend, where a stranger spikes your drink, puts u in a bath full of ice and harvests your organs?

Dean: Yeah, but Sam that's not just an urban legend, _real_ people have done that! This could just be a normal murderer- well, not normal but…

Sam: I just have a feeling about this one. There's stuff like this in Dad's journal, it could be a native American lore, it could be some kind of weird sacrificial witch craft or Demon worship…

Dean just sat there perturbed as he gently swayed the steering wheel left and right, he knew Sam was giving him puppy dog eyes but he tried to ignore it. He then came to a fork in the road, on the left was Illinois and on the right lead to Indiana. Dean took in a breath before turning to his brother, he got a glimpse at his younger brother's hopeful eyes and sneered.

Sam: We've investigated less…

Dean then patted the steering wheel before gripping it tight, putting his foot on the petal and turned left.

Sam gave a victorious smile before tending back to his computer.

The Impala then pulled up outside a small hotel. Dean was the first out of the car as Sam was putting his laptop in his back pack.

Dean: If we're here for more than a day with nothing to go on, we're outta here.

Sam: Sure thing.

Dean gave Sam an annoyed older brother look before walking into the reception and ringing the bell. A woman then came from the back room with a wide smile on her face, she hard long curly rich ginger locks and deep green eyes – she looked around late 20's.

Receptionist: Hello, can I help you?

Dean: I hope you can~

He said with a smirk whilst putting his arm on the desk, the girl smiled back until Sam gave him a quick elbow in the ribs causing Dean to jolt into standing straight with a more professional expression.

Dean: We'd like a room for the night. Possibly more, depending on…

Receptionist: Depending on, what?

Looking questionably at the two of them, the boys then looked at each other until they realised what the female might have been thinking.

Sam: Oh no, no-no.

Dean: No, we're not… ya know… we're brothers, detectives! I'm Jack Torrance and this is my brother Danny.

Sam said a quiet 'hi' with his hand raised, now embarrassed at the situation as he put his hands in his pocket.

Receptionist: Oh, so you're FBI agents as well?

Dean: What do you mean…as well?

He said as he leant on the desk in interest.

Receptionist: Well, we've had a few authority figures come by here lately…what with the…murders and all.

Dean: Oh yeah, yeah. We're working on that case too. Say uh…

Claire: …Claire.

She said with a bashful expression as Dean gave her a toothy smirk.

Dean: Wow, what a lovely name - It definitely suites you.

Sam rolled his eyes and began to stare around the small office and out the window as Dean 'interviewed' the girl.

Dean: So what do you know about these murders so far?

The red haired girl shook her head softly.

Claire: Not much…I think one of the victims was my mom's…friend's…personal trainer or something.

Sam: Do you know what happened to your Mom's friend's trainer? Any weird markings on the body or anything?

The woman then gave Sam a sour face before Dean stepped in.

Dean: I think what my partner is trying to say is, we would really like to know about any specific details on the murder – would it be possible if you could dig up this guys address? Also…maybe you're mom's friend's address…ya know…for questioning.

He ended with a smile, she agreed to it all as she started going through her bag, giving Sam a weird look now and then. Sam gave a silent outraged face as Dean replied with a shrug and a quick tilt of the head along with a smug expression.

Dean and Sam then walked through the double doors wearing black suites as Sam looked back and forth with an unbelievable smile on his face.

Sam: Well…that was easy. I didn't think that would work.

Dean: You kidding, if the guy is 32 years old and still lives with his mom, saying she's pissed and wants his ass back at the house – it ain't surprising he could run that fast.

Sam: So these must be the bodies they've found so far.

He explained as the two brothers walked up to the small line of cadavers covered in sealed tight white bags.

Dean: Well let's open up the oven and see what's cooking.

He said playfully as he rubbed his hands together.

Sam: Okay, I'll take this one you take the next one.

Sam opened up the first one by the wall on the left, slowly pulling down the zip as he was welcomed with a cloud of rotten meat – which was basically what it was. He surveyed the male quickly but not for long since the cause of death was in plain site.

Sam: Dean, this guy has had his lungs removed!

Dean: Is his heart still there?

Sam: Yeah…everything else is perfectly intacked, the only injury is his broken expanded rib cage.

He said with a sour face as he got a closer look at the man's corpse.

Dean: Hey check this out, this chick's had her stomach removed.

Sam: So what, is this some kind of demon worship ritual thing? Or maybe a witch coven sacrifice?

He stood there and asked his older brother who was making his way to the last corpse, having trouble opening the zip at first until pulling it down, then gaining a troubled expression.

Dean: I don't know, but this guy seem's perfectly fine.

He continued to pull the zip down, once he did both Dean and Sam turned away in disgust.

Dean: Poor bastard. …

Sam: Well that ruled out Demon worship…

Dean: Yeah…but keeps witch coven on the table….

Dean then took a quick peek once more, regretting it instantly as he double took and then looked away.

Dean: If I had to choose to die…that'd be on the bottom of my list.

Sam: Seems like this guy…a…Mr. Summers was the most recent admission. Lung's removed…he was a personal trainer.

Dean: That's our guy.

Sam: Okay, I'll interview the woman, you go check out the guys house and see if there's any evidence as to what we're dealing with here.

Dean: And who says you get to interview the MILF?

Sam: Because I always get the dirty work, you always get the girl and she's not a …MILF. I'm just sick of always getting clean up duty.

Dean: …fine. But if she is a MILF, give her my number.

Sam: Shut up, Dean.

Dean: You shuddup. Bitch.

Sam: Jerk.

The door opened to a wavy brown haired male dressed in a black suite standing on the stoop of the woman who answered the door.

Brittany: Can I help you?

She said as she damped herself with a towel, she had a white visor on, as well as a sports top, cycling shorts and white sneakers.

Sam: Hello Ms. McKenzie, My name is Danny Torrance I'm with the FBI. Was I interrupting you?

He said as he held his badge up towards her.

Brittany: Oh, no-no. I just came back from my jog that's all. Umm, what's this about?

Sam: Oh, I just got Intel that you were friends with the recently deceased and I just wanted to ask if I could ask you a few questions? If that's okay?

Brittany: Uh, well… I've already talked to the police about this…

She said with a questionable expression.

Sam: Yeah, I know. This is just a follow-up. We're looking more into certain things we may have missed in the previous investigation.

Brittany: Okay, sure. Come in.

She said with a flip of the head as she walked inside her house whilst Sam followed, shutting the door behind him he then took in the appearance of the living room before taking a seat on one of the couches.

Brittany: So what do you want to know?

Sam: Well, what was the decea- uh.. Mr. Summers. What kind of person was he?

Brittany's expression and body language then dropped as she leant over her knee's and began playing with her fingers.

Brittany: Oh…well…he was really nice. Ya know? A really good person, very dedicated man, really helpful.

Sam nodded along.

Brittany: I don't understand why someone would kill someone like that, ya know?

Sam: Yeah, sometimes stuff like this…just happens to just anyone, even the best of people.

Brittany: Yeah.

Sam: Tell me, Ms McKenzie. Did…did Mr. Summers have any enemies? Or…was he involved in any kind of weird activities?

The blonde then screwed up her face at him, which made him drop his head before he began to stutter.

Sam: I-I know it sounds strange, but we have to just…uh…explore every angle. Ya know?

Brittany: Y~yeah. Umm, but no. No, no enemies…no…weird…hobbies or anything. He was…completely normal.

Sam: Okay.

He said through his breath as he put on a smile and nodded his head repeatedly. Just then a knock was on the door causing Sam to sit up and look round.

Brittany: 'Scuse me.

She said whilst sitting up and giving a smile, as Sam smiled back the blonde opened the door.

Brittany: Oh hello.

Mika: Hello, Ms. McKenzie. My name is Reena Wakefield; I'm an FBI Agent. I'm here to investigate Mr. Summers' murder. Could I ask you a few questions?

Brittany: Wow, that's…strange. Sure, yeah. I'm …just talking to your partner.

Mika: My…partner?

Walking in to the living room as Sam took up, they both took in each others appearances with long shocked faces as the blonde female stood in the middle looking very out of place.

Dean walked stealthily up the stoop and came to the front door of the Victim's house, gripping the door handle tight and giving it a jiggle – coming to the conclusion that it was locked. He looked to the left, then right for any civilians walking by, he then reached into his jean pocket and took out his lock pick and tried to loosen the locking mechanism from the inside.

He then heard a reassuring click, he put the pick back in his pocket and jiggled the handle once more, this time it opened. He checked that the close was clear before opening the door with one hand and taking out his custom made Colt 1911 at the same time.

The house was dark, since there was no one living there the curtains and blinds were still drawn – this didn't help Dean when it came to sight, but the neighbours were less likely to notice that a strange man with a Gun was walking round a dead man's house.

With the gun still in one hand, Dean used his other to check objects scattered over the house. He looked at the bookcase to see if the male had any suspicious literature that may give some indication of demon worship or teachings in the dark arts – but nothing. He then looked on the floor for any strange symbols or blood stains – nothing also, lastly he checked the window sill for any strange imprints of Sulphur traces.

Dean: What the hell? It's like the freaking invisible man or something, if he's gonna kill someone at least leave behind a few clues for crying out loud.

He said to himself in a loud whisper, but this set off a sound coming from behind him, he whipped his Gun around and held it up high with his eyes set to aim; but no one was standing there. He slowly walked towards the closed door which looked like it led to the bathroom, he held his Gun slightly back as he outstretched his left hand toward the door.

He slowly pushed it open and saw a shadowed figure in the room, he tensed his face up and kicked the door open, forcing his foot back down as he put both hands over his gun and aimed it at the figures head, little did he know the figure was doing the exact same thing to him.

Akyla: Freeze!

Dean: You Freeze!

Akyla: I said it first!

Dean: FBI!

Akyla: Same here!

Dean: Prove it!

Akyla: You prove it!

Dean then held his hands up with lifted brows as he stared calmly at the brown haired female.

Dean: Alright, lets both get our badges out... none of us shoot each other, okay?

Reaching into his inner jacket pocket as he pulled out a leather holder with an FBI badge inside with his picture, the female slowly lowered her gun and stared at the badge. The female did the same but hers was located in her rear pocket, they cautiously swapped badges and surveyed each others carefully.

Dean: Marie Fredriksson?

He said in disbelief, keeping his head low but looking up with his eyes.

Akyla: Jack Torrance?

She said with a curled brow and a curved mouth.

Dean then looked at the girl more closely, a canteen was strapped to her belt, and from what looked like a small throwing knife attached to a small belt around her ankle – and an EMF Metre on the bathroom counter, Dean then dropped his gun hand to his hand as he looked in disbelief towards the female.

Dean: You're a hunter?

Akyla: are you?

Dean: Yeah, working on a case.

Akyla: Me too...

The suspicion between the two of them slowly began to rise.

Dean: Wait, are you doing the whole, missing organ, bath tub thing?

Akyla: So what if I am?

Dean: Well you can't.

Akyla: Why not?

Dean: Because that's my case.

Akyla: Not anymore, Dibs!

Dean: What? You can't call dibs!

He said whilst taking a few steps back.

Akyla: Oh, well, I think I just did. Dibs! Now it's my case.

She gestured as if picking something out of mid air.

Dean: Like hell it is, this is _my_ case! You can't call dibs!

Akyla: Yes I can. Dibs! Oh, look I did it again!

She jested, gesturing her body as if she couldn't believe it herself.

Dean: This is insane.

Akyla: You wanna fight me for it?

Opening up her arms as if to welcome him into her 'area', Dean then put on a sour face as he shook his head.

Dean: No, I'm not gonna fight for it.

Akyla: Good.

She said lowering her hands as Dean slowly turned his head away and lowered his voice.

Dean: 'Cause I'll win.

Akyla: Oh bring it!

Dean: I'm not gonna fight you.

The two then had a silent stare off before a loud rock song sounded in Dean's trousers, he looked down to get it before looking back up and pointing a harsh finger towards Akyla who raised her hands up in defence and turned her head to the side.

Dean: Yeah?

**Sam: Dean, I got a problem...**

Dean: Yeah, same here.

**Sam: I don't think we're the only hunters on this case.**

Dean: How do you know that, you outside?

He turned around and peeped through the closed curtains.

**Sam: No, I'm at that girl Brittany's house. I was interviewing her then another FBI agent came to the door – she's the Hunter!**

Dean: Hold on a sec.

He lowered the phone and turned to the girl but there was no one there.

Dean: Damn it!

**Sam: What's wrong?**

Dean: She's gone!

**Sam: Who's gone?**

Dean: The hunter. The bitch with the Beretta.

**Sam: What hunter? **

Dean: The one you saw.

**Sam: No~ the one I saw is right here.**

Dean: Brown hair, brown eyes?

Sam: Yeah. She's right here.

He turned around to see Mika talking to the women in the living room as he paced up and down in the kitchen.

Dean: What's she wearing?

**Sam: Dean!**

Dean: Just answer the question, Sammy!

Sam: Uhh...White shirt, black tie, black skirt...Err...

He stammered, feeling embarrassed as he tried to be discrete when reading out what the girl in the other room was wearing.

Dean: Damn it! That means there's two of them!

**Sam: Two of who? Dean, what are you talking about?**

Dean: I was inspected that guy Mr. Summer's house and I met a Hunter, another one.

Sam: You met another hunter?

Mika's head then turned swiftly towards where Sam was standing and talking on his mobile, a cautious expression wrinkled on her face as she stood up from her chair and began heading towards the door.

**Dean: Yeah she's trying to steal our case, look, just keep an eye on that girl you're with.**

Sam: I yeah, sure I'll-

He turned round to make sure he was there and his face dropped.

Sam: Oh...

**Dean: Oh, oh what?**

Sam: She's gone.

**Dean: Damn! They're like freaking ninja's or something.**

Sam: Well they _are_ hunters, Dean.

Dean: Yeah, but they're not better than us.

**Dean: Meet me back at the Hotel.**

Sam: Okay.

He snapped his phone shut and headed towards the Hotel.

Sam: So what do we do?

He asked his brother as he sat on his bed whilst his older brother paced up and down the small apartment.

Dean: I don't know, but I sure as hell ain't letting them continue on this case.

Sam: Why not? They are hunters they can probably handle it.

Dean: Yeah, probably. As in – maybe. Maybe these two can handle whatever it is killing the people in this town, or maybe they'll be added to the mortuary admissions list!

Sam: how do you know that they can't handle this, Dean? Have you see them hunt? Did you fight with one of them? Did you talk?

Dean: W…Well, n-no not exactly.

Sam: Then you've got no proof!

Dean: Their age is their proof Sammy! I don't know how old you're hunter was, but mine looked like she'd escaped out of a high school chick flick.

Sam: …okay, so if what you say is true…how are we gonna find them?

Dean only replied with a smirk and tapped his head with an index finger.

Mika: I don't understand –I thought we were working on a case. Why are we leaving?

She said sat on her bed in the corner with her knee's up as she stared at the other brown haired female dashing back and forth from the wardrobe to her bed shoving in all her clothes into the duffle bag.

Akyla: We're not leaving-leaving, we're just…moving.

Mika: But, if there are other hunters on this case – why don't we just team up? We can get the job a lot faster that way … maybe save more lives.

Crawling out of the corner and now perching on the edge of the bed trying to calm her friend down.

Akyla: Trust me, these hunters…Like hell am I teaming up with them.

Mika: Why not?

Akyla then stopped in the middle of the room, before turning on her heels and facing Mika.

Akyla: I don't know about your guy, but…this guy seemed like …well…a dick. And I don't work with dicks. Besides, we've been on this case for almost over a week now, we've gotten this far on our own.

Mika: This isn't about your pride, Akyla. What if because we didn't have enough back-up someone else dies…

Akyla was always the talker and Mika was the quiet one – but when Mika asked a question, it was always the right one. Akyla saw this as a great quality in Mika but when it was directed at her, she hated it.

Akyla: We-

Just then there was a knock on the door, Akyla shoved the last of her clothes in her bag before heading towards the door. When she opened it she was greeted by two well built males, the younger one looking much taller than the older looking one.

Dean: We meet again.

Akyla: H-how did you find us?

She said, propping her hand up against the doorframe, giving body language of 'access denied'.

Dean: Well, other than your stupidity…we happened to be living in the same Motel. And there're not a lot of rooms to knock on.

Akyla cursed inside her mind toward the irony, before putting on a cool expression and continued to talk to the two boys.

Akyla: So what do you want?

Dean: We want you to get the hell out of town.

Sam: No, we don't.

Pushing Dean gently behind him as Sam approached her with defensive hands.

Sam: We just wanna talk. Is that okay?

Mika then handed Sam a cup of coffee, as he replied with a gentle 'thanks' and a smile, she smiled back sweetly before sitting on her bed.

Dean: You gotta beer?

He said looking towards Akyla, she had her arms crossed around her chest and was leaning against the wall in the corner. She looked directly at Sam.

Akyla: So what did you want to talk about?

Sam: It's just…we're both working on the same case. And I'm guessing you guys have been here a lot longer than we have. So…

Akyla: So you wanna steal all our research?

Dean: Yeah.

Sam: Dean! No…we just…

Dean: Come on, Sam. Look at them, they obviously can't handle this thing! Even _we_ don't know what this is.

Mika: Wait…is your last name Winchester? Sam and Dean Winchester?

Sam: Yeah. What's your name?

Mika: My name is Mika, and that's Akyla.

Sam: That's a nice name.

He said with a toothy white smile towards her as she smiled shyly in return.

Akyla: Ohh~ I get it! Because you're John Winchester's boys, you think you have the right to take away our case? Well no, not to sound all schoolyard but we were here first!

Dean: Sweetheart. It's got nothing to do with our dad; we're just better than you.

Sam and Mika then both realised that the two of them we're in their own world.

Akyla: See, Mika, this is why I don't want to work with them! They're douche bags! They think because they're men, they're better than us!

Sam: I'm not a douche bag…

He said in defence not wanting to be pulled in with his brother's personality traits; he looked towards Mika who shook her head apologetically.

Dean then stood up from the chair and towards Akyla who had pushed herself from the wall and towards Dean.

Dean: I didn't say nothing about you two being woman, they can do the job fine – amateurs can't.

Akyla: You don't know anything about us!

Dean: Yeah, Ditto!

Akyla: Oh no. I know a lot about you Dean Winchester! I knew when I saw you this morning – you reminded me of someone.

Dean: So you've heard of me, huh? Bit of a legacy?

He said looking very proud of himself as he chuckled a bit.

Akyla: No, you're dad was the legacy. You're the left over.

Dean: The what?

Akyla: Hunters talk, share stories, talk about other hunters etc. You're good, Dean. Great, I hear. Same with your brother, but you – you give Hunter's a bad name.

Dean: oh really?

Getting slightly more aggravated the more the brunette talked.

Akyla: You do nothing but flirt, I mean there's interrogating for information but you really take the cake. Sleeping with witnesses'? Hell, whenever someone describes seeing you, you either have a bottle of beer in your hand, or a piece of pie around your mouth. You get the job done, but you never analyse the situation and you're kinda trigger happy.

Dean: Yeah, W-

He then turned to Sam on the bed with a hopeful gaze.

Dean: Help me out here, Sammy?

Sam hesitated for a few seconds before shrugging with his arms out.

Dean: You agree? Is that what you think of me?

He then turned back to the girl.

Dean: Look, you know nothing! Look, I'm not being a dick. I'm trying to save your lives here, we don't know what this thing is and I'm betting you don't know either – we're just saying, get out while you can!

Trying hard not to punch this girl in the face, he tried to reason with her.

Mika: No. We shouldn't. Listen, Dean I'm sorry but instead of splitting up I think we should work together.

Sam: Exactly, we can swap what we have so far – maybe one side has found something the other hasn't. We can find this thing a lot faster if we do.

Akyla and Dean swapped awkward yet deadly looks as they slowly moved away from each other, before Dean held out his hand.

Dean: Fine…

Akyla stared at the hand for a moment, before slapping hers into his and they shook – but each of them was tightening their grip the harder the other one squeezed but hiding it in front of the other two with sweet smiles.

Books, newspaper articles and files were now spread on Akyla and Mika's bed – Sam was on the small table near the window on his laptop, Mika was on the bed looking through one of her demonology books, Dean was leaning against Akyla's bed on the floor looking through his dad's journal and Akyla was going through the Mortuary reports.

Sam: So, we know so far that this guy is going after organs. But not specific ones.

Mika: Exactly. We thought it was a werewolf attack when we read about the victim's missing their organs, but all of the cadavers hearts were in tact.

Dean: Yeah, that's what we thought as well. And all of the victim's were in top physical shape so whatever this thing one, wanted his merchandise at the highest quality. Man! I don't know what this thing is! It's not a Hausa which it's not a…

He said angrily as he harshly flipped the pages at the mention of every supernatural creature.

Dean: Ain't no sacrificial ritual thing and sure as hell no kind of demon worship I've ever seen! We're getting bubkiss!

Akyla: That's the spirit~

She said in musical sarcasm, continuing her search through the files and not giving Dean eye contact but causing him to drop his head back and role his eyes.

Sam: Wait, I might have something. Egyptians! Part of the mummification process, it wasn't really technical it was more of a ritual.

Mika: Yeah, that fits. They took the organs out of the bodies. The 'Wetyw'! They preformed the evisceration! Maybe we're dealing with some kind of age-old Egyptian spirit.

She said as she slowly edged off of the bed where Sam was near the computer, beginning to feel like they were getting somewhere. Sam turned round to look at her and smile in excitement as they both continued to read Sam's web page together. Dean gave the two of them a weird look before jerking his eyebrow and speaking up.

Dean: Hate to burst your little brainstorm, but if this the work of some kind of Egyptian spirit, wouldn't the corpses be wrapped in bandages or have those weird little helmet things? I mean, these guys are freaks for tradition they wouldn't just do a half ass job, would they?

Sam: Well sometimes, spirits can try to communicate or perform tasks but not always get it right. Their messages get jumbled, or they can only do half of a job. There've been cases where town's people have seen the deceased walk around during the night, and then when they break open their coffin they're basically mummified.

Dean: Why not-

Just then Akyla scooted off the bed, grabbing coat and walked out the door.

Mika: Sh-she does that.

Dean: I got it.

He said in distorted moan as he crawled off the floor – it obviously being very uncomfortable for him. He opened the door and walked out before swaying himself back in.

Dean: You two keep on with the research, call Bobby see if it is that…Egyptian mummy thingy.

He then shut the door behind him and went after Akyla.

He quickly ran down the steps where Akyla was just about to get into her truck before Dean called out to her.

Dean: Hey!

He finished the steps and walked towards her as she ignored him and got into the drivers seat. She met her at the window, he knocked on the glass and after making a displeased expression she ended up rolling down the window.

Dean: You uh…wanna share with the class?

Akyla: …no.

Dean: So you just gonna leave us all high and dry whilst you go on some mystery mission? Leave your partner?

Akyla: She's got Sam.

She said simply.

Dean: Wow.

He said with a laugh as he looked away and back again.

Dean: You really are a bitch, you know that?

Akyla then rolled her eyes and dropped the breaks as she began to reverse out of the parking lot before Dean held the truck to get her to stop.

Dean: Okay-okay! Just listen! Wherever your going, I'm just gonna follow you so you might as well fill me in.

Akyla: …Alright, hop in! I'll explain on the way.

Dean: Hehe, I'm not getting in that. I'll take my car.

Akyla: and leave those two with no arsenal?

Dean: …Fine, then we take my car.

Akyla: Just get in! Stop being such a child!

Dean: I go nowhere without that car.

He said pointing to the vehicle next to her truck. Akyla didn't have the patience so she took the keys out of the ignition and got out of the car. Dean then began to head towards the Impala before he realised Akyla was going the other way, he turned round to see Akyla climbing in the back. She pulled off a cover which revealed a locked wooden crate that had a locking charm inscribed on it by Mika, she unlocked it and took a few weapons that she shoved in an empty duffle bag.

Dean: You know I got weapons…

He said slightly taken back at the situation as he pointed behind him.

Akyla: Mine are custom.

She took out a Serbu 'Super Shorty' Shotgun, rock salt shells. Holy water, a bag of salt, a silver knife that she quickly slipped into her ankle holster, and her Beretta which was loaded with silver bullets.

Dean began to fidget and clear his throat multiple times, scratching the back of his head now and then whilst Akyla packed her bag, she then threw it over her shoulder and jumped down from her truck.

Akyla: Still think I'm a rookie?

She said giving him a slightly flirtatious glare which didn't help Dean with his current emotions, but he shook it off and they both got in the car and drove off.

Dean: So where are we headed?

Akyla: There's a gym called 'Pound 4 Pound' on Station Xing street.

Dean: Bit of an inappropriate time to start burning calories don't ya think?

Laughing at his own joke as he turned to Akyla he didn't look the least bit amused.

Akyla: Calling me fat?

Dean: No...I was…making a….so 'Pound 4 Pound' huh?

Akyla: Yeah. Mr. Summers. Ms Callaway, Mr Rodriguez. They're all in peek physical condition, all had their organs removed and…they all go to that Fitness Centre.

She explained pointing to the file in her hand numerous times as Dean began to nod along and smile.

Dean: Oh~ I get it! So if we hang around there long enough – we might be able to spot whatever it is that's hunting these people.

Akyla: Right. And the Gym closes in about…

She checked her watch.

Akyla: 1 hour 15 minutes. So I figured that whatever this thing is, would hunt people leaving the Centre around an hour before it closes because of the lack of people.

Dean: It wouldn't get caught in the act, plus people still work out this late so there's still some left overs for it to munch on …or…whatever it does with the organs.

Akyla: Exactly.

Dean then pouted his lips as he slowly nodded to himself.

Dean: Pretty good.

Akyla: Thanks.

They shared a smile before realising the situation and turning away from each other.

Two males left the Gym with large bags strapped over their shoulders.

Steven: Hey, Brooklyn. Do you want a ride home?

Brooklyn: Nah, it's cool! I gotta pick up my girlfriend at the shop! I'll see you next week!

Holding up an arm as a goodbye as the other male saluted before pushing a button on his keys to unlock his car before he got in. Steven then waited as Brooklyn pulled out of the parking lock, he given Brooklyn a beep before he disappeared.

Sam: Okay, Bobby. Thanks.

He snapped his phone shut as pursed his lips and titled his head, Mika looked concerned so she looked over.

Mika: What did he say?

Sam: He says that we're idiots. And that mummies don't exist, and we need to try harder.

Mika: he sounds lovely.

Sam: Nah~ He's a good guy and a great hunter. To be honest, it did sound pretty stupid.

Mika: Hey, I thought vampires and demons sounded stupid before I knew they existed. Don't worry Sam Winchester, one day a mummy will rise from a tomb and then you'll be right and go 'Haha' to that bobby guy!

She said pointing her finger in mid air and pretending bobby was opposite her, this caused Sam to chuckle and shake his head in amusement.

Sam: He's checking his books and asking around in case anyone's got any idea on what's going on. Have you had any word from Akyla?

Mika: Nope. I get used to it, she never tells me where she goes but I know what she does. If she gets an epiphany she checks it out on her own, that way if she's right she gives me a call and I be her back up. And if she's wrong, she comes back and lies about where she was so she doesn't seem like an idiot.

Sam: Hehe, that girl seems to have a lot of pride.

Mika: Same with your brother.

Sam: Say, does Akyla ever stuff her face on the job. Like, dives into any snacks that might be on the table – even on an interrogation?

He said moving onto her bed and sitting on the edge.

Mika: No, but she is a gadget junkie. This one time in Indiana, this guy's house had a huge big screen TV with an X-Box and a Playstation – the whole thing. She got so excited she almost blew our cover, and we were priests!

Sam: Hehe yeah, well that I could probably handle. But Dean is an absolute pig; every time I see him he's eating something. It's amazing he doesn't look like the Michelin man.

Mika: Oh! How about cars?

She said putting the book on her lap beside her and leant more towards Sam.

Mika: It took Akyla 2 months for me to sit in the passenger's seat - Unless it was raining.

Sam: Dean and the Impala? It's probably the only woman he's spent more than 1 night with. He's had that thing ever since he could drive, I've driven it – _once, _and that was because Dean had been shot in the arm. He had a sour face all the way back to the hotel.

Mika: Okay, let me guess. When Dean's angry or mopey – does he always work on his Car? Even if there's nothing wrong with it?

Sam: Yeah, totally!

Mika: Akyla too!

They both laughed together as Sam ended up lying on the bed with Mika leaned right in. They swapped gazes and smiled at each other softly before Sam adjusted himself on the bed.

Sam: Say…do you wanna get some food or something? There's a diner down the street?

Mika: But…don't we have to do research?

Sam: We've got Bobby and his friends pulling some strings, we've been researching for a while – a 10 minute break wont hurt.

Mika: Okay, sure. Let me grab my purse.

Sam: No-no it's on me.

Mika then gave her a playful interrogating look as Sam then reached into his pocket to get his wallet and took out a credit card.

Sam: or shall I say Jerry Kaplan?

Mika: Oh well, I'd love too Mr. Kaplan!

Both of them laughing as Sam then jumped off the bed and got the door as Mika grabbed her coat, she singing a little 'Thank you' as Sam held the door for her then shut it behind him.

As soon as they found a table one of the waitress approached them with a small notepad in their hand.

Waitress: What'll it be?

Sam then surveyed the menu over the bar as did Mika.

Sam: Umm, I'll have the Corned Beef Hash please, and a coffee?

Mika: Can I have Steak, Egg's and Fries please? With some Tea?

Waitress: Comin' right up.

Mika: Thank you~

Sam: So, Mika. Tell me about yourself?

Mika: As a hunter, or as a normal human being?

Sam then chuckled.

Sam: Both.

Mika: Umm~ Okay. Well. I was born in England in a place called Bath, my Dad was a big business man and he was offered a promotion! But it was in America, the family agreed to move and we ended up living in Buffalo, New York. And then…

Sam: And then?

Mika: That's when I started to become a hunter.

Sam: What happened?

Mika: I can't remember all the details…but we were attacked – It wasn't an animal and it wasn't a person – it looked like it but…it couldn't have been. His speed, his strength…it was inhuman.

Sam watched as Mika slowly became more distraught as her body slowly tensed.

Mika: Whatever that thing was…it killed my Father. Me and my mum survived but…

She then tugged her shirt over her chest which Sam saw as puzzling but he let her continue.

Mika: Anyway. Mum wasn't handling it very well. She tried to tell everyone, the police, her neighbours, her friends – but it's shocking how your closest friends can turn into your enemies if they think you're crazy. She ended up being admitted into a Mental Asylum – their reason was mournful insanity over a loved one. I didn't want to believe any of it, I completely blocked it out of my memory. I just wanted to be normal! So I put it all behind me and buried myself into studies, I attended College for a year until…they came back. The images, like vivid dreams but I was conscious. I ignored them at first, but they became clearer and more violent. I left school and left the city. Slowly I started to become more educated in Demonic Lore…so I started to slowly track down weird happenings in different States and Cities, I met this girl called Akyla who was dealing with a Demon gathering in Ohio. She said I saved her life that day, we seemed to be pretty similar and our expertise completed one another so we decided to travel together as Hunters. Now here we are.

Sam: I'm sorry about your parents, but what you did was very brave. You didn't let it eat you up inside. You decided to use it to your advantage and help people – that's really noble, Mika.

Mika then shook her head.

Mika: I didn't do it to be noble, I just did what I thought was right. If anything I don't think I'm a very good Hunter, I don't like guns very much. I can use them, but I'm probably better with books and Lore rather than the hands on stuff. But…I like to think I can take care of myself.

She raisied her head at the end of her explanation with a sweet smile, which caused Sam to stare at her for a few moments with a tender smile. She opened her eyes and realised he was staring, but neither of them flinched – she ended up staring back at him with the same gaze. Mika felt – somehow, warm and safe because he was around, she felt her cheeks warm up. About to say another word before the waitress arrived with their meals.

Waitress: Steak, Egg's and Fries for the lady. And the Corned Beef Hash for you, sir.

Sam: Thanks.

Mika smiled at the waitress and she smiled back before checking on her other customers. The two swapped gazes once more before giggling to themselves, they soon picked up their utensils and tucked in.

Dean was sat in the driver's seat eating a large meaty hoagie, Akyla watched as the BBQ sauce slowly spewed on his fingers and pieces of stringy meat dangled from the corner of his mouth, Dean then turned to her pushing the sandwich towards her.

Dean: _Whauffum?_

Akyla tensed her mouth in disgust as she shook her head and rested her jaw on her hand as she leant against the window sill.

Dean: _Fo, wha guh oo inna hu'in?_

Akyla: I'm...sorry, I was...distracted by the half dead animal tumbling around in that enormous mouth of yours...

Dean shot her a look before speeding up his chews then gulping down the final bite before taking a breath and turning to her once more.

Dean: What got you into hunting?

Akyla: You wanna know?

She said in disbelief as Dean shrugged.

Dean: Everyone got into the business somehow, and...this _thing_ is nowhere to be seen yet so...might as well make conversation.

He finished with a chubby smile, Akyla lifted her elbow from the window as she leant back on the leather chair and began fidgeting with her hands.

Akyla: It was the year 2000. I was 15 years old, school had ended for the day and the only kids left were those in after school clubs. I was practicing cheers with the girls an-

Dean: Whoa, hold on. You were a Cheerleader? With little pom-poms and everything?

Akyla: Yes. With Pom-poms. _Anyway! _... Our instructor had been gone for a really long time, so I went to check up on her...when I got to her office, no one was there. I looked around and when I came to her desk... I found her; scratched up, covered in blood...pieces of her were everywhere. I picked up her phone to call the police but then I noticed that the phone line had been ripped from the wall. I ran back to check on the girls when I slipped in the corridor, a huge pile of fresh blood was slowly oozing from under the door to the computer lab - I was going to keep running but I had to see if anyone survived, no one did...and I wish to this day I didn't open that door. Whilst I was running through the halls I kept seeing this black flash, I tried to track it but it/he or whatever it was, was too fast. So I decided to go back to the gym to make sure the girls were okay – unfortunately I decided this too late, I heard a bunch of screams cry out all at once and were silenced just as fast. When I got there...they were all dead.

Dean then gave her a soft gaze as he lowered his brows in interest on what happened next, Akyla hadn't looked away from her lap once and he could tell that she was fidgeting more and more as she continued to tell the story.

Akyla: Eventually I reached the main doors, I was about to escape but then I thought... 'This person or thing is inside the school, if I try to escape it's just going to attack everyone in town...' So I locked myself in from every possible exit, finding what tools I could from the Janitors closet and went to find the thing. And since I was the only person left alive it didn't take long for him to find me.

Dean: What was it?

Akyla: This...huge...black...dog thing. It wasn't a Dog or a wolf, it was much bigger- huge! Glowing red eyes and everything – like something out of a cheesy high school Occult TV show. When I attacked it, it disappeared in a flash. I stayed cautious for a while, trying to find it again but then the cops showed up. Someone had reported screaming from inside the school so they called them and I was the only one left.

Dean: Why didn't it attack you?

Akyla: I don't know. To this day I don't know... I tried to explain what happened at the station but they just said I was seeing things, like...Post-Traumatic Stress, after that my Mom got me like 5 different shrinks in 1 year. None of them did any good of course because they were trying to fix what wasn't there. I quit school and in my spare time I decided to look up whatever I saw that day up on the web. Through the months I started finding all this lore on different kind of creatures. I found out what attacked the High School that night was some sort of Black Dog or Hellhound. My mom and my brother finally had enough on listening to my 'Crazy Stories' So they...

She then pursed her lips together and turned to look at Dean for the first time during the story.

Akyla: …They sent me to a Mental Institute.

Dean: Whoa.

Akyla: After a while I broke out of there and got emancipated.

Dean then gave her a questionable pout, which Akyla picked up on straight away.

Akyla: Cutting off all ties from a certain authority, in this case, my family. So now I'm my own, I grabbed my Dad's Guns and left town. Then I meet Mika at a demon gathering in Ohio. She had extensive knowledge in all things spooky and I was a prodigy with a pistol so – we teamed up. Now here we are.

Dean: A hunter for 5 years huh? Not bad...so...wait, so you're 21?

Akyla: I am. You?

Dean then turned away and muttered to himself.

Dean: Too old.

Akyla: What?

Dean: Nothing.

He said with a smirk. Akyla raised a brow towards him but she soon shrugged it off.

Akyla: So, how 'about you? How old and why?

Akyla got the feeling she asked the most horrible question in the world when Dean began to sink into himself and look into every direction. She was about to stop him from saying anything before he spoke up.

Dean: ...shot my first gun when I was 6 - a .22 Rifle. My Dad told me about the bad things in my closet when I was 5...back then my _Dad_ was the Hunter and I was just the student, watched him, listened to his stories – He started hunting when I was 4, late one night when my Mom went to check on Sammy in his crib, a Demon broke into the house and killed her...burned her alive... Dad told me to grab Sam and run, Dad tried to save her but couldn't. In the end I remember my Dad scooping me up across the yard outside as our house exploded into flames. ... Dad said it was a Demon...he's been tracking it ever since...

Akyla sat their verbally stunted, every second she tried to form 1 word together and speak it but failed every time. Eventually she managed to breath out a quiet...

Akyla: ...Wow...

Dean himself was shocked that he spoke so much about his personal life to someone he just met, but he ignored his inner thoughts and unwrapped his sandwich and started to eat it once more before showing it to her.

Dean: You sure you don't want some? It's Delicious!

Akyla: ...Dean...

Dean: Don't.

Akyla: ...but...

Dean: I don't care what it is, just don't.

Keeping his eyes on the sandwich in his hands and trying to ignore her gaze.

Akyla: Ugh! You're such an asshole!

Dean: Listen, we shared a little now we're shutting up, okay! I don't wanna talk about my feelings, I don't wanna cry, I don't wanna talk about it anymore so shut your damn mouth!

Akyla: If you didn't wanna talk about it, why did you say anything in the first place?

Dean: ...I dunno!

Akyla: You don't know? What, do you not have any control over your mouth flapping up and down? Oh wait, then again – this is you we're talking about isn't it?

Dean: Yeah, this is me! The guy who saved your ass, letting you in his car for a stake out and talking to you about his past that he's told next to no one about so I think i deserve a little respect when I say I don't wanna tal-

Akyla: Shh!

Dean: Don't tell me to-

Akyla: SShh! Shuddup!

Dean finally understood what was going on since Akyla was slowly rolling down her window and holding her head very close to the class as her other hand was raised; gestured for silence.

Akyla: …do you hear that?

The male then dug out his phone from his trouser pocket and dialled a number before holding it up to his ear.

Brooklyn: Hey, sweetie! Yeah, I've just finished! I'll come pick ya up now! Are you sure your parents won't be out tonight? Well~ I just thought we could have a little private time that's all – and I swear your dad hates me. I do! Alright, okay! I'll be there soon! Yeah, I love you too. See ya.

He then took out a some headphones from his gym bag, as he attached them to his phone and put on some music as he walked home.

Taking a few paces through the parking lot, he then stopped and turned round – only to see that nothing was there. He tried to shake it off but he felt cold and the hairs on the back of his neck were standing up, he took out his headphones whilst his music continued to play and retook his steps.

Brooklyn: Hello? ….Is someone there? Hello!

Just then a pale hand reaching out behind him, as he turned around he became face to face with the owner.

Brooklyn: !

His cry echoed throughout the parking lot as Dean and Akyla gave a quick look at each other before grabbing their weapons and jumping out the car.

Slamming the car doors as their pistols at their hips they ran as fast as they could to where the scream came from.

Dean: Son of a bitch took the back exit!

He said whilst trying to pace his breath as they climbed over the wall disconnected the two different car parks as they then ran near the _other_ exit of the Fitness Centre searching for the owner of the scream.

Akyla: Do you see him?

Dean: No, you?

Akyla: Nothing!

She then pounced from where she stood in a random direction before Dean grabbed her shoulder and spun her around to face him.

Dean: Where do you think your going?

Akyla: I gotta find him!

Dean: Do you even know where he went?

Akyla: 3 people are dead, Dean! I've been on this case for 2 weeks and I'll be damned if I'm gonna let someone else die!

Dean: We don't know where he is – or who we're dealing with! You'll be going in blind! You said it yourself; I'm an idiot for never analysing the situation! Well right now you're the idiot! We can't save him! He's gone! It's too late! We may be able to save him but not until we find out what we're dealing with! Alright? ….

She made a sour face as she stared down at the ground, Dean then shook her with the grip he had on his shoulder.

Dean: Alright?

Akyla: Alright!

She said, with deadly eye contact. They stared daggers at each other for a few moments before Akyla shrugged Dean's hand off of her shoulder, she then walked towards the wall they jumped over and sat on it; pulling her knee's up to her chest as she hugged her knees.

Dean delegated whether to go over there and talk to her, but he was getting a 'Get the hell away from me!' vibe, so he merely stared. Just then a guitar rip echoed through the car park as Dean took his phone out of his jean pocket and answered it.

Dean: Yeah?

**Sam: Hey, where are you?**

Dean: A Fitness Centre – 'Pound 4 Pound' or somethin'. We got a lead, but we were too late.

Giving another look at Akyla who was still in the same position before returning back to his phone call.

Dean: What's up?

**Sam: Doc Benton!**

Dean: Who?

Sam: Doc Benton. An alchemist. He wanted to live forever but when Alchemy failed him he turned to organ theft. He's been keeping himself alive using other people's organs since 1816.

**Dean: You sure this is our guy?**

Sam: Yeah, Bobby dug it up. I wasn't sure at first, but then we looked back and the Mortuary reports. When the organs were taken, the bodies were clean right? No signs of struggle, no other injuries – just a clean cut where the organ had been taken. Surgically cut.

**Dean: That fits the profile. Alright, we're on our way back. **

Snapping his phone shut as Dean called Akyla, they made their way back to the Impala and heading back towards the Motel.

Sam: See, it's right here in Dad's Journal.

Handing his father's journal to Dean who was sat on Akyla's bed, he found the entry and quickly scanned in.

Dean: How did I not see this?

Sam: I dunno. But it says that Dad and his friend H, weakened him by burning his victims – depriving him of the power he got from the organs he stole.

Dean: Then Dad finished him off with a Chainsaw…

Sam: Or so we thought.

Dean: So how do we find this guy? He's like a freaking Ninja, the only time he shows up is when he's about to kill someone.

Sam: Yeah…

Sam then turned to Mika, who Dean then looked at as she started to feel uneasy.

Mika: See, whenever we face a Supernatural entity that's hard to kill – we use bait.

Dean: Bait.

Akyla: Me.

She said from the headboard of her bed, causing Dean to turn his head rapidly towards her in shock.

Dean: What? You crazy? We're not risking human lives here!

Mika: I know it sounds crazy, but it works! Akyla uses herself as Bait, and I'm the back up.

Dean: Oh~ Right I see. Hehe- I don't care!

Akyla: Look, I'm fast! We've always done it and it always works! …Yeah, I've been captured about a 1/3 of the time but Mika's always been there, and I've always held my own until then.

Dean: You can't be serious?

Sam: …Sorry, Dean. It's our only option.

Dean then pursed his lips as he looked around the room for answers before deciding with himself.

Dean: Fine…but I'll be the bait!

Akyla: Ha!

Sam: That's not gonna work, Dean…

Dean: Why not? I've been bait before too! I'm fast, I'm strong! What's wrong with me?

Akyla: You're fat!

Dean: Excuse me? They're not an ounce of fat below my neck.

Sam: Maybe not, but you're not exactly the most healthiest of people. I mean, Twinkies, candy bars, chocolate, doughnuts. You eat a lot of it; god knows how high you calesterole is! And your salt intake, or your sugar level…

Dean: Alright, I get it. Fine. We use Akyla. But… how are we gonna track her? We lost the last guy.

This caused Akyla to drop her head, Mika shimmied off her bed and handed Dean a bag of blue pills.

Dean: What are these?

Mika: Tracking pills. Inside there's a small chip sending out an Electrical wave that we pick up using this.

Getting out a small remodelled hand held game console with added on features.

Mika: This tracks the signal, whenever Akyla's direction goes abnormal, I know there's trouble and I track it. It's sort of like an EMF metre.

Dean: And this doesn't turn you radioactive or anything?

Looking back at Akyla who merely shrugged.

Akyla: No more than licking a battery.

Mika: The case isn't biodegradable, with normal medicine pills the stomach acid erodes the casing around the actual medicine – feeding it to the bodies system, where as this…doesn't. it goes…

Having trouble finishing her sentence but Dean finished it for her.

Dean: Alright, so when do we do this? Tonight? Tomorrow?

Sam: In one week.

Dean: What?

Sam: It says here that the last admission for a mysterious 'missing heart' was 10 years ago. These murders usually happen every 10-15 years apart – that's why the police have never done anything about it. After a year with no evidence, they close the case then it opens up again a decade later.

Dean: So how do we know that next week is our time to shine?

Sam: The 'missing heart' cadaver was found on May 12th…1996. That's 10 years ago, next week. So I figure, that's when we do this.

Dean: How do we know this Slicey McHackey isn't gonna do someone in until then? Huh?

Sam: The hearts next on his list. I guess even for a weirdo psycho surgeon whose lived for about 200 years, his organs just…die.

Dean: Run out of batteries.

Sam: Yeah.

Dean: Well that's a relief. Not every case where we have time to relax before we slice the mother. Now if you'll excuse me…I'm gonna go get me some reading material.

He said as he pushed himself off of Akyla's bed and headed towards the door.

Sam: The Busty Asian Beauties kind?

Dean: Naturally.

He said as he licked his lips with a smirk as he made his way downstairs to the parking lot.

Mika: Hey, Akyla. Do you wanna watch a movie?

Akyla: …umm….Nah. I'm gonna go walk around for a bit, might grab a bite or something. Thanks though.

Mika: O-okay, text me in case okay?

Akyla: Yeah, I'll keep my phone on. See ya Sam.

Sam then gave a smile as he lifted a hand before Akyla shut the door behind him.

Mika: She's still not talking to me…

She said in distress as she tucked her hair behind her ear and dropped her hands in her lap.

Sam: What do you mean?

Mika: I know she's upset, it's obvious! I always try to make her talk about it but she keeps pushing me away. We're partners and she never lets me in…

Sam: That's not your fault, Mika. Some people….Some people just need more time.

Mika: We've known each other for a few years now, and nothing! She listens to me when I have problems, but when it's the other way around she wants nothing to do with me…it makes me feel really useless…

Sam just gave her a sympathetic stare before staring at the floor and nodding. He stood up from the chair and walked towards her, holding out his hand which caused Mika to look up with dewy eyes.

Sam: Come on~

He said with a slight flick of the head.

Sam: You wanted to watch a movie, right?

Mika: …I dunno~

Sam: Okay, I promise to watch anyone you pick out with you. However girly, however soppy, however whatever. Puppies rolling around in roses whilst…teenagers fall in love…. Making…making a rainbow spread through the sky made of children's dreams.

Mika quickly wiped her eyes with the side of her hand before looking up at Sam with a questionable expression.

Mika: Are those the kind of movies you think I watch?

Sam: …I dunno. I kinda went off on one there…

Mika: Well, you're right! I'm holding you to this, Sam Winchester. No matter what movie, you're watching it with me – okay?

Sam: …Actually…

Mika then gave him a hopeless look before Sam laughed and batted the air.

Sam: I'm kidding. Anything you want, come on.

Mika: Okay.

She took his hand and they headed off to the DVD store.

Dean opened the door to the Pub, taking a quick look around before heading towards the Bar and pulling up a stool. He then noticed a female sitting next to him and turned on his charm with a toothy smile.

Dean: If this bar is a meat market, you must be the prime rib.

The girl turned round with a sour face.

Akyla: Excuse me?

Dean's face immediately dropped once he recognised the girls face.

Akyla: Ahh~ Dean. I see you've set aside this special time to humiliate yourself in public.

She said as she took a personal victory sip out of her pint.

Dean: Akyla~ Great.

The bartender then served Dean his beer.

Akyla: And here I was expecting an Appletini

Dean then took a swig out of his bottle. He then looked at her and noticed that she was staring deep into the bottom of her pint of Lager, he looked down at his own drink before adjusting himself on the stool so he would be facing her.

Dean: Listen, you can't hold yourself responsible for what happened to that guy, you didn't know.

Akyla: But I should have. I'm yelling at you two for thinking you guys are top dog, when I can't even keep this city safe from a mad scientist. If John were here, he'd probably have punched my lights out.

Dean: Hehe, maybe not that but he would have yelled at you like a drill sergeant until your ears starting bleeding.

Akyla: I just… I love hunting.

Dean then looked at her, seeing the more excited she got the more she talked about it made him smile.

Akyla: I know it's not the family business or anything, but I was good at it! I was helping people, saving lives and hunting down the bad things! …While I was travelling I kept hearing the same name everywhere I went, John Winchester. Every Hunter I talked to had a story about him that made him seem like…a hero! Like the ones from your comic books when you were a kid, he was a visionary! When I heard about him, I knew…I told myself…that I would keep hunting until I was as good as him.

She then made a childish moaning noise as she hid her head in her arms that caused her pint to slowly move off the table towards the taps, luckily Dean caught it before it fell and put it beside his.

Akyla: I suck!

Dean: No, ya don't! That's the Budweiser talking.

Akyla: Then the Budweiser is very wise, and insightful and must be bowed down to by all for his great intelligence and wisdom.

She said as she stared at her pint of Lager before making small praising movements with her hand – then quickly after dropping her head onto the counter.

Dean: How many have you had?

Akyla then pointed to her pint that was empty.

Dean: Hey Bar keep' Round of Tequila shots over here!

The two then burst out into laughter. They had found their own table in the corner, which was covered, in empty shot glasses. Small puddles of alcohol slowly made it's way into the grains of wood as Dean and Akyla were barely keeping grasp of the glass' in their hands.

Dean: Oh, oh you're going! You're so going!

Akyla: Nuh-uh! I can go all night – Toto!

Dean: Toto?

Akyla: Yeah, 'Cause of the whole…Kansas…. thing…it's funny, I though it w-

This made Dean giggle as he held his glass up to his forehead and tried to contain himself.

Akyla: Never mind.

Dean: You know, if Sammy were here, give him a sip of this and he'll be on the floor singing 'Barbie Girl'.

Now Akyla was the one laughing.

Akyla: Miks isn't much of a drinker either.

Dean: Ya know, Akyla.

He said as he screwed up his face, which was then closely followed by a deep belch.

Dean: You're a bit of a bitch.

Akyla then gave a crooked smile as she put her empty hand to her chest.

Akyla: And you're a bit of an asshole.

They then reached some kind of mutual understanding as they clinked their glasses and drunk their shots. Dean was the first to finish as he slammed his glass upside down on the desk, giving Akyla a victorious smirk.

Dean: Can I tell you something?

Akyla: …what?

Dean: Truth is, I have heard about you.

Akyla: Dean, don't lie to make me feel-

Dean: Your last name is Tokarev, right?

Akyla didn't reply, she just stared at him in disbelief as he slowly grew a more serious expression.

Dean: 1 year ago, in Kentucky. There were Hausa, an African witch tribe. Was slowly eating away the souls of everyone at the local children's hospital. 2 days later, the woman who changed the bed sheets was killed in an unexplained accident – soon after that, the kids who survived got better and no other children got sick after that. A Hunter by the name of Tokarev.

2 years ago in Mississippi, the towns people claim that they saw someone who had died over a month ago, was coming back to life and killing his family members. A few weeks later, the killings stopped, the Zombie was nowhere to be seen and his grave had been desecrated. A Hunter by the name of Tokarev.

3 years ago in Ohio, that demon gathering where you met your friend, Mika. The Demons had possessed all the teachers in the school, slowly one by one. Killing the children, every other month. Police first jailed a man that they thought was the murderer, it turned out that it was one of the demon's possessing a convicted felons body. Till one day all of the teachers ended up dead in the gymnasium where a strange mark had been painting on the wooden floor, which they were all lying in. Witnesses say they saw a cloud of black smoke escape the school that night – and no one can explain what really happened. A Hunter-

Akyla: Dean.

Dean: I get it. When Hunters are on a winning streak you feel damn right invincible, but when people start dying off one by one and you can't do anything to stop it – you feel lower than dirt. But you can't let that stop you. Because then you're letting those son's of bitches win.

He said pointing a serious finger towards her every now and then, Akyla slowly looked up from the table as she gently nodded to yourself.

Dean: Do you know who taught me that?

Akyla then looked at him waiting for an answer.

Dean: My Dad.

Akyla then gave a nasal laugh as she crept out a smile.

Dean: ..We'll get him.

Akyla then buried her head in her arm as it wrapped round her neck, she muffled a 'yeah' in her shirt as her eyes slowly got heavier.

Akyla: Thanks Dean.

Dean: Hey, I'm just awesome that way.

He said with a smirk as he was about to take another shot before realising Akyla was slowly tipping off her chair, he was about to catch her but she had already hit the floor.

Akyla was now in Dean's arms, unconscious as he carefully climbed the stairs. Making his way down the terrace towards her apartment before he came to the window, he doubled his steps back a little so he was just on the edge. He looked in and saw Sam sharing a bed with Mika, the two looked pretty close and seemed to be watching Television. Sam then pointed to the screen with a smile and multiple mouth movements before Mika smacked his hand down and started comically yelling at him, which he replied to with another playful slap before the two started bursting out into laughter.

Dean watched over the seen with a proud smile as he saw how happy his Brother was, he then turned to unconscious female in his arms.

Dean: Well~ Looks like you're relocating.

Akyla: _Iieh fye~_

Dean: Yeah, whatever. Come on.

Knowing she wasn't completely conscious, he disregarded everything she said as he made his way to his and Sam's apartment. He struggled to get the keys of his pocket and put the key through the door, as soon as he got it open an old couple walked past them giving strange looks. Dean then noticed the situation and decided to play along, giving the elderly pair a smile.

Dean: It's our honeymoon~

He closed with a wink, they looked away with bashful faces as Dean then rolled his eyes and pushed the door open with his shoulder. He kicked the door shut his with his foot and gently led Akyla down on his bed. She then made herself comfortable with a soft humming sound as Dean stood at the foot of the bed massaging his forehead with his other hand on his waist.

Dean: Great. Drunken girl on my bed and I'm _not_ banging her… What's wrong with me~

He then sat on the edge of Sam's bed, kicking off his boots and socks as well as slipping off his trousers before he got into Sam's bed and messed up the Duvet to his comfort. He then lifted his head and threw a few of many different kinds of pillows on his bed, leaving him with one which he crumpled up and rested his head on.

Akyla blinked a few times before opening her eyes, quickly taking in the room before shooting up into a sitting position as the Duvet fell off of her, she then realised she only had a vest and her underwear on. She pulled the duvet back towards her and hugged it tight, the door then opened as Dean walked in backwards with two take away Coffee's in his hand.

He walked towards Akyla with a big smile on his face.

Dean: Hey~ Morning Sun-

As he handed her one of the cups of Coffee, Akyla took a hand out and slapped him hard on the face. He tenses his face up before dropping it again, licking his lips a little as he blinked his vision back.

Dean: -Shine.

Akyla: What the hell did you do?

Dean: I got you coffee! Now, I don't think I'm gonna give you one.

He said as he put them both down on the bedside table and returned to stand.

Akyla: Don't try to be cute! Oh! I should have known this would happen!

Dean: What would happen?

Akyla: You took advantage of me didn't you? You son of a-

Dean: Whoa whoa~ I did _not!_

Holding his hands up in defence but he could see that Akyla wasn't convinced.

Akyla: Oh come on, Dean! Depressed girl – drunk - then I wake up in _your_ bed with my trousers off?

She then paused as she stroked her back before dropping her hands on the bed in outraged.

Akyla: And my bra!

Dean: I did not! You must have took them off in your sleep, y-you were pretty wasted.

Akyla: Oh yeah right, this is classic Dean Winchester!

She said as she kicked the Duvet off and began to put the rest of her clothes back on.

Dean: Hey! I didn't okay! Normally that's what I would have done, but I didn't this time! And when I say I didn't do it, I didn't!

Akyla: And I'm supposed to believe that given your track record? You're such an asshole!

She then spun on her heels and headed towards the door, before Dean walked towards her and grabbed her shoulder to spin her back round.

Dean: Listen! Now I may not be the most honest person on earth! But when I say I didn't do something, I didn't do it! I would never do something like this! At least I would never lie about it! Get over your damn self!

Akyla: _Me_ get over myself? We- no. Ya know. This is my fault! I should never have even opened up to you; I can't believe I even-! This is all my fault!

She grabbed the handle forcefully and pulled the door open, but Dean wasn't done talking.

Dean: Do you remember _anything_ from last night?

Akyla was about to turn around and reply when an elderly couple past by the door.

Old lady: Congratulations my dear. Quite a catch~

She said as she gave the young brown haired female a wink before disappearing with her husband.

Akyla then turned round to face Dean with an expression of pure fury.

Dean: No-no! Akyla wait, that was just-!

Akyla: Ugh! Just leave me alone!

Exiting the room with heavy steps as she made her way down the stairs, as Dean called her name a few times. The familiar voices caused Sam and Mika to exit the room and walked towards Dean with questionable expressions.

Sam: What's going on.

Dean: Oh, just a little misunderstanding. I would explain myself if she would JUST LISTEN!

The last two words he yelled a little louder before Akyla slammed the door to her truck and drove off.

Mika: What happened?

Sam: Dean, you didn't-

Dean: No! I didn't! I swear! She got drunk and passed out, so I took her to our room put her on my bed and I slept in yours. I didn't do anything! Crazy bitch has gone Psycho.

Many hours had past as the 3 of them were now in Mika and Akyla's apartment. Sam was browsing around his laptop on Mika's bed, Dean was sat on Akyla's bed cleaning his guns and Mika was sat at the desk staring at her phone.

Sam: Anything?

Dean also looked up towards Mika but she shook her head.

Mika: Nothing

Dean: I'm sure she's fine. If the girl can slap with an iron palm, she'll hold out by herself. Hunter, remember?

Mika: But what if that Doc Benton guy attacks her?

Turning around her chair to face Sam as Sam moved closer to her on the bed with raised brows.

Sam: Mika, he wont! Remember, we've done the math. He wont need a new organ, not for another week. I'm sure she's just letting off some steam.

Mika: for 5 hours?

Dean: Maybe she went to see a movie?

He joked to break the tension, but Sam and Mika just gave him a look.

Dean: …2 movies? Maybe it was a two-parter?

Mika: I know Akyla can take care of herself, but she's never gone this long without calling.

Sam: Maybe she's just doing some research, like you said she runs off out to nowhere sometimes to check out a hunch, and she doesn't say anything. Maybe it's just like those times-

He said slowly reaching for her shoulder, but Mika batted it away instantly

Mika: It's not! I know it's not! I've got a horrible feeling something's happened to her!

Sam: Okay-okay. Sorry.

Mika: No, I'm sorry I'm just-

Turning back towards the table as she rested her forehead on her hands, just then her phone began to vibrate as a song played. Mika picked up the phone immediately and held it to her ear.

Mika: Akyla?

Sam and Dean both perked their head up, but Mika couldn't hear anything.

Mika: No ones there…

She looked at the screen but their was definitely a connection.

Sam: Turn up the volume.

Sam was now standing up behind her seat as Dean stayed put but kept his ears sharp. Mika pressed the buttons at the side to turn up the volume the highest before putting it on speaker. A voice was heard in the background as Mika grabbed Sam's arm.

Mika: That's her! Akyla can you hear me? Akyla!

**Akyla: -I've got the whole package! Take me! …Or am I not good enough?**

Sam: Is she crazy?

The Doctor then looked towards her as he had a handkerchief over one of the females mouth. Akyla then got out her Beretta and fired her gun at the hostage's leg.

The girl cried out in pain as her body slowly moved towards the ground.

Dean: She shot the hostage?

He now standing up and walking over to the phone.

**Akyla: Oop! She's damaged goods now! And I know you just like them shiny and new, right? Guess you'll have to take me! **

Akyla: Come on, I'll even make it easier for you.

She then threw her gun in a nearby bush, showing the Doctor she had nothing else and then turned around.

**Akyla: Do it you Chic-!**

The sound of struggling was then heard over the phone as well as the injured female's screams as she limped away in fear.

**Mika: Akyla? Akyla!**

Mika: Akyla? Are you okay? Where are you? Akyla?

Mika now having the phone in her hand and screaming her name down the phone but she heard no answer, tears built up in her eyes as she continued to stay on the line. But Sam's hand on her shoulder meant that she should hang up, she kept it by her ear for a few seconds before dropping her hand on the table and disconnecting the call.

Mika: She's gone.

Dean: and I've lost my phone – had a hell of a night last night. Do you mind turning on the GPS on so I can find it? Thanks. …oh really? Well someone probably picked it up. Okay, okay. Thanks a lot.

He finished writing down the co-ordinates before snapping his phone shut to see Mika and Sam looking at him.

Dean: I know, I'm awesome. I called the police, they tracked down Akyla's cell'

Sam: Where is it?

Dean: That's the weird part. ..it's still moving.

Mika: She must have called then put the phone in her pocket - So she _was_ using herself as bait.

Dean: My guess is she didn't think the math was right, and went to hunt the son of a bitch ahead of schedule. Although, now she's probably putting herself on a hook.

Sam: So you were right, Mika.

Mika: But she's still in trouble! Dean, where was the police tracking the GPS too?

Dean: Deep in the woods somewhere north of where the Fitness centre was built, there's a bunch of abandoned hunting cabins. Nothing else is up there, so I guess Frankenstein is probably living in one of them.

Mika: Then what are we waiting for, let's go.

Dean: Wait a minute, we still don't know how to actual kill this mother. And make sure he doesn't come back.

Sam: Well, Dad's journal says burning his victims makes him weak. So we just got to get to the morgue and burn the corpses.

Dean: And I really don't think that the morticians are just gonna let you stroll on in and have a barbeque.

Sam: One of us will have to keep them busy while the other one takes them outside and burns them.

Mika: Okay, you two do that and I'll go save Akyla.

Dean: Hold on there, sister, like I said we don't even know how this guy can be killed.

Mika: I don't care! Akyla may not be my blood but she's still family; if I don't get there soon she's going to have her heart cut out of her chest whilst she's still breathing!

Sam: Dean's right, Mika.

Mika: Have you two forgotten that I'm a hunter too? I've dealt with demons and ghosts before! I can handle it!

Dean: But this guy is basically immortal! I doubt you've faced something like that before.

Mika: Well, no but-

Dean: Besides, me and Sam have been doing this a lot longer than you have. No offence but we're stronger and more experienced so it's best if one of us goes.

He said then looking toward his younger brother silently agreed with him.

Sam: I'll go to the morgue; Mika you come with me and distract the orderly and Dean you go rescue Akyla.

Dean: Alright. When you've finished the job, give me a call.

Throwing the keys to the Impala towards Sam, who caught them straight away before ushering Mika out of the door.

Sam: Right. Come on.

Mika was first to leave as Sam shut the door behind him. Dean then bent down towards the bed, holding the reload pad of his shotgun with one hand and thrusting it upwards causing the gun to reload itself.

Akyla opened her eyes to a blurry room, she blinked and squinted before he vision became clear. She felt a large leather strap around her forehead which was bolts to the dried blood soaked wooden table, the more feeling came back into her body, the more she testes where her restraints were – she also had straps around her wrists, ankles and waist.

She looked around the dark room which was badly lit by large candles, old fleshes of meet were being hung from the roof and judging by the cracks of light in the ceiling she could tell that she was in the basement. She looked to her right and saw a large clear jar full of maggots, and two her left she saw the Doctor preparing his equipment.

Akyla: I'm glad you're here, Doc' See I got this pain in my back and it won't go away.

She jested but it was obvious that the male wasn't listening.

Doc: I'm very puzzled why you wanted to be captured so easily by me, young lady.

He then turned round and surveyed his newly sharpened scalpel.

Doc: Until I noticed this

Holding up her phone that he took from her jean pocket.

Doc: Trying to call your friends? I'm afraid they can't help you now. I chose my location quite carefully, away from the city – all that noise. So I can do my work in piece.

Akyla: You mean kill people?

The male then got uncomfortable close to her face all of a sudden.

Doc: I assure you my dear; I have _never_ done anything that wasn't completely necessary.

Akyla: Yeah but you've had your life already – hell you've probably had about 4 of them. Why do you want to be immortal so bad?

Doc: Simple. Because I don't want to die.

Akyla: But that's human! You're born, you live and you die! You're gutting innocent people, stealing their meat so that you can live forever? That's just s-

Just then a thin leather strap was then wrapped around her mouth and muffling her words, he reached around her neck and buckled it tight to her face.

Doc: I've grown weary of your words.

Sam carefully crawled through the small but wide window of the Morgue, trying hard not to make a sound. He managed to get one leg through but then lost his balance and fell hard to the floor, jumping right up again as he shook his feet a bit. He peeked out of the window on the door to see if anyone heard, he saw the mortician look over but then Mika grabbed his arm and continued to talk. Sam then gave a relieved smile, before grabbing a stool and lining it up with the fire alarm on the wall. He stood on it and took the case off, finding the right wires, he pulled them apart and also took the battery out just in case. Putting it in his pocket, he jumped down and surveyed the bodies. Moving back to the window sill, he retrieved a small metal gas tank and poured it all over the 3 bodies, then taking out a match and setting the cadavers on fire. He quickly looked out the window to check if no one saw him, then he grabbed the stool and escaped through the window.

Doc: You see, I'm not immortal. Taking people's organs helps me live a lot longer than natural but these things still loose their juice – so I need to replace them every decade or so. And right now, my heart isn't doing so good. But now~

He said as he gently stroked his scalpel down Akyla's vest, also cutting through her sports bra as the seams easily broke apart causing a long tear down from the top of her chest to her stomach. Akyla's breath began to slowly quicken, her stomach moving up and down more dramatically as the scalpel slowly lowered towards her skin.

Doc: This won't hurt…

He then burst out into a distorted maniacal laugh showing his dark yellow teeth, Akyla tried to wriggle loose but she was tied firmly down to the table at all flexible points. Just then she felt the cold metal pierce into her chest causing her to cry through the muzzle as he slowly cut further down – but just then gun shorts echoed through the basement as Akyla then felt drops of blood fall on her torso, the Doctor now had 3 bullet wounds through his chest.

He took the scalpel out of Akyla and turned round to see Dean standing their holding his Colt at eyes level.

Doc: You can't kill me with that, boy! Hahaa~ Ironic aim, seeming as I'm going to get a new heart anyway~

He then grabbed Dean's clothes and thrusted him off the ground and hard into the wall, knocking down a few of his shelves in the process.

Doc: Shoot all you want~

He said as he walked towards him, picking him up and punching him in the face.

Doc: I'm-

Dean then took out his hunting knife and stabbed him in the neck, causing the male to double back and hovering his hand over the handle as Dean found his time to run towards Akyla – and attempted to take off her muzzle.

Dean: You alright?

Akyla then yelled loudly through the leather, dramatically staring at something behind him. He immediately turned round but received a right hook from the stitched man causing him to tumble over Akyla and onto the floor, Akyla felt her blood slowly trickle down her torso, hopelessly yelling through the material to try and stop him but he continued to walk.

He grabbed Dean by the shirt and lifted him off the ground, but Dean then batted his arm away and punched the male hard in the jaw, then grabbed the guys head and twisting it round causing his spine to snap as the Doc fell to the ground.

Dean: That'll kill ya, you mother-

But he spoke too soon as the Doc then rose to his feet once more.

Dean: Oh you gotta be kidding me.

He said with a miserable look on his face as he snarled his lips, the man then held his own head and twisted his head back the normal direction – but this caused blood to pour from his eye sockets.

Doc: I tried to tell you, boy. I'm immortal. You can't kill me. Whatever you destroy, I can just replace using somebody else.

Akyla then muffled loudly, causing Dean to look at her as he was backing away at the same time, she was moving what she could of her head back and forth to a certain direction. Dean then looked over Doc Benton's shoulder to see a bottle of Chloroform; he then noticed the jar of maggots to Akyla's right hand side. He moved towards Benton and took out the knife from his neck, then ran through the back room then out again ending up on the other side of the table Akyla was on, and grabbed the open jar of maggots.

Dean: Dinner time boys~

Throwing the maggots over the table, and covering the Doc from head to toe as he panicked and tried to shake them off, brushing off what he could with his hands – spitting out what ones went in his mouth. During this time, Dean found an opening and grabbed the bottle of Chloroform, drenching his blade in it then running up towards Benton and stabbing him deep in the heart – but doing this, caused Benton too sneak in an attack of his own as he threw Dean once again to the other side of the room. But then he merely led their with a smirk.

Doc: I already told you – knives, guns, not even a big ole' chainsaw can kill me! You fool! Now, everything you've damaged of mine, I'm just gonna take from you and your little friend here~

Dean then started to laugh.

Dean: I don't think so.

Doc: And why's that?

He said, still slowly walking towards Dean.

Dean: Cause that knife was drowned in Chloroform you Psycho son of a bitch! You're about to drop down on the floor in about 3 seconds.

The Doc then stood still as he patted every area around his body, but he knew that the Chemical was already flowing through his system as his body slowly began to weigh him down, before finally after one more step he hit the ground hard – unconscious.

Dean: Told you.

He then slowly got up, ignoring most of the pain running through his body, and as if on schedule is phone started to ring. He picked it up.

Dean: Hey Sammy~!

He said out of breath.

Dean: Yeah, yeah! It's all done! The bodies burned? Awesome! Yeah, yeah Akyla's fine. See you back at the hotel.

He then snapped his phone shut before putting it back in his pocket, then walked over to Akyla and undoing her wrist restraints.

Dean: You know, you should keep that muzzle. It's a good look for you.

Once her wrists were freed she then took off the Muzzle and gasped for extra air.

Akyla: Hilarious!

She then began to take the rest of the restraints off as Dean then walked over toward Benton and took out his knife, wiping the blood onto his shirt and then putting it back in his holster.

Akyla waited at the front of the cabin as the sound of a chainsaw echoed through the woods, followed soon after by the sound of digging. She now having her chest wrapped in bandages that Dean had brought just in case, her vest and bra still ripped but luckily the bandages still gave her privacy.

10 minutes later Akyla had sat herself down outside the cabin as Dean then staggered around the corner covered in blood and dirt.

Akyla: You may wanna change~

Dean: Really? Wow! That's great advice, and you see normally I would get some clean clothes out of my trunk – but I can't! Because I had to haul myself _all _the way out here to save your stupid ass! I got beaten up, almost got sliced up because of you!

Akyla: And I didn't?

Dean: That's because you're a freak and you did it by choice!

Akyla: Uh- how else would we have found him, Dean?

She said now standing up from outrage as she walked after Dean, who stood still in his place before spinning round to look at her.

Dean: We had a way! You be the bait! And _I'm_ the backup! But you had to be all _Numero Uno_ and take on that guy all by yourself!

Akyla: But I-

Dean: What if I didn't come fast enough? Huh? What if Mika's phone died? What if I didn't think about tracking you down with your GPS signal? You didn't think it through, and you could have gotten yourself killed! I take back what I said last night; you're not a great hunter! You're a lousy hunter! You should retire; because the next time you hunt something – you're probably gonna die!

Akyla: Last night? What are you talking about?

Dean: Last night, where we met at the bar! We had a few drinks – you a little _too_ many, and I acted like a _gentlemen_ and made sure you got back to the Motel safely! But you being the Psycho freak that you are, did-

Akyla: Don't call me that!

Dean: Ya didn't even let me explain! Ya know, I _was_ thinking about sleeping with you last night! It's true! You were drunk, I was drunk – I thought there was something but for the first time – for the first time, Akyla! I actually treated a drunken girl I had met in a bar with some respect! Now how do you think I felt when you woke up the next morning, saying that I basically raped you and didn't tell you about it? That pissed me off! That really pissed me off!

Akyla: I was confused!

Dean: To say the least!

Akyla: Listen! I was shocked! I was twisted, I was confused! I don't trust-! I'm just…I'm screwed up! I got problems! Okay, I just! I don't know! I freaked out!

She explained as she walked back and forth in small paces, now and then running her fingers through her hair as she tried to grab the situation.

Dean then began to laugh as he slowly walked around before facing her once more.

Dean: Oh~ You got problems. See, I didn't know. That makes it all better. The whole worlds got problems, Akyla! Especially us Hunters! The shit we gotta deal with everyday! It screws us up, big time! But we just gotta suck it up deal with it!

Akyla: We're not all robots like you, Dean! Things affect people differently! Everyone reacts differently! Me? After witnessing a massacre of all my friends and classmates, I was called a Psycho for a whole year! No one believed a damn word I said about anything! I had god knows how many brain scans to see if I wasn't going insane, I was on 4 different stages of prescription meds, my family was scared of me, my neighbours were afraid of me, I lost all my friends and no one would listen to a damn word I said! So excuse me if I have severe trust issues and I wake up in a womanising stranger's bed the morning after I get wasted and I don't know what the hell is going on! I was freaked, I was scared and I'm sorry! Okay, I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry…. I'm…. ugh!

She began spinning on the spot, bringing her hand up to her forehead as thick tears began screaming down her face as she ran her fingers threw her hair more causing it to became unkempt, she trying to hold the tears back but they kept coming.

Dean: It's okay – it's okay.

He held her shoulder and pulled her close as he gave her a tight embrace, something in Akyla just then released as she broke into a fit of tears, Dean then put one of his hands on her head which he repeatedly stroked to calm her down as well as swaying side to side gently

Akyla: I'm sorry…

Dean: Don't worry, it's okay.

Akyla then looked up from his chest with a dripping wet face as she tried to steady her breath.

Akyla: I do trust you Dean. The reas-the reason I went off by myself was…I don't know…I just-I just had this feeling that you'd come...

Dean: Guess I'm not as bad as you thought I was huh?

Akyla: Oh no. You're still a dick – I'm just saying you're reliable in a pinch. You really let things go to your head don't you?

Dean: What can I say, when you're this good~

There was a small moment of silence between them as they then swapped gazes.

Akyla: We're still hugging.

Dean: yeah, get off me.

Pushing her away comically as Akyla then began to dust off the dirt she received from Dean's clothes as they then headed for the Impala.

Sam and Mika were now back at the hotel, Mika was perched at the end of her bed staring incessantly at the door, hoping Akyla would walk through it but nothing. Sam came out of the bathroom to see her still in the same place, he let out a sympathetic sigh as he walked over towards and sat next to her.

Sam: A watched pot never boils ya know?

Mika: Hmm? Oh, sorry. Yeah.

Sam: Do you have any idea what I said?

Mika: Yeah…I ….no, I'm sorry! I'm just worried.

Sam: I can understand how you feel, Mika but worrying doesn't help. You can be concerned but worrying just makes yourself feel worse.

He then held her jaw comically and made her look at him as he beamed her a toothy smile.

Sam: You need to take a break with worrying about other people.

Mika: But…

She said as she took his hand off of her face but keeping it in her grasp.

Sam: Look, Dean said she's fine. You need to relax.

Mika: I am relaxed.

Sam then looked down near the floor.

Sam: Then why is your leg jumping up and down?

Mika then looked down and looked a bit shocked as if she didn't realise it herself, Sam then put his hand on it to keep it still as he looked up at her.

Sam: Okay, that's one. Hopefully none of your other limbs start to freak out – I'm not that flexible.

This caused Mika to giggle a little as Sam then beamed back a smile.

Mika: Can I ask…I know this is going to seem really random but…can I play with your hair?

Sam then let out a laugh.

Sam: Ugh~ I think the chick flick last night was enough don't ya think?

He said slowly moving away from her with unease, but she then adjusted herself as she grabbed a few strands and places them over her forehead.

Mika: not like that it's just – I think you'd look better with a fringe.

Sam: Well as you can see…

He said looking up as Mika played with the shorter parts of his hair, but they started to cover his eyes, he then blew them away out of his face.

Sam: I did, but it's getting long.

Mika: And…cutting it never came to mind?

She said playfully as Sam then sat back and rubbed the back of his neck.

Sam: I never really thought about it, I mean as long as it's not too long it's not a problem – I'm not an unkempt person but a few long strands of hair don't bother me.

Mika: I can cut it for you?

Sam: uh…no thanks.

He said then standing up and walked around but Mika then threw a playful fit as she shimmied the other way to face him.

Mika: No-no it's okay! I trim mine and Akyla's too! My aunt taught me a few summers back, and if I do say so myself I'm quite talented.

Sam: Oh really?

He said playfully in return, Mika then got up and grabbed his hands and gave them a little shake as she sweetly begged to him.

Mika: Oh come on~ please. It'll help me relax~

Sam then moved a little on the spot as he ran his fingers through his hair, looking at a few inanimate things around the room before giving out a sigh.

Sam: Go on then!

Mika: Woo! Okay~! Let me just get my scissors!

She skipped off towards the bathroom to get some hair scissors as Sam watched her leave; he was relieved that she was cheering up a lot more and really found her bounciness cute.

Mika: Comfy?

She said to Sam as she wrapped a small head towel around his neck as he was sat in the desk chair but in the middle of the room.

Sam: Yeah, I guess.

Mika: Okay~ So I take it you want the same style as Dean?

Sam: No-no! God no! J-just the fringe! Please!

Mika: Haha, don't worry I was joking anyway! …Actually~

She said as she fiddled with the locks resting on the back of his neck.

Mika: You've got a few strays and split ends back here too, I'll just give you a little trim.

Sam: …Okay.

Mika then began to carefully trim some of the hairs on the back of Sam's neck, gently blowing away any cut off strays then stuck to him. She then walked round to the front where she saw that Sam had a nervous expression.

Mika: Now who needs to relax~? You don't think a hunter is good with a pair of hairdressing scissors?

Sam: No, it's- it's not that. Just be, ya know…weird if Dean walked in. Wouldn't hear the end of it for a week.

Mika: Mm-hmm~

She agreed but in disbelief although it would sound like something Dean would do. She then brushed all of Sam's hairs to the front of his face was Sam was forced to keep his eyes shut, she then cut it in a shorter straight line bit by bit before feathering it.

Sam: Is it done?

He then opened his eyes but some hair fell in as he squinted hard and began to complain quietly.

Mika: Oh you goof! Don't blind yourself!

She then began to gently whisp away the stray hairs on his face, the ones she couldn't catch she gave a soft blow of her breath.

Mika: Okay, keep your eyes closed, almost done.

She then carefully took away the rest of the stray hairs away from the eye that the hair was stuck in. She then tucked her scissors in her pocket and took a few steps back with her hands on her hips in triumph.

Mika: There we go, all done~!

Sam hesitated at first but gently opened his eyes which weren't stinging anymore. He brushed off the hair on his towel before taking it off and rushing to the bathroom mirror. He gazed at his reflection as he messed with it slightly, putting a few strands in certain places.

Mika: You like~?

Sam: Yeah~ Yeah! It looks great! And no blood!

Mika: Nope~!

Sam: Thanks.

He said walking towards her with a smile, as she then saw a few strands out of place that bugged her, she moved closer and styled his hair a little bit the way she liked it. When she finished she saw that Sam had been gazing at her the whole time. Sam took her hand that was playing with his hair and held it softly, placing it on his chest as the other one stroked a few strands of hair behind her hair. Mika felt her face glow as the temperature in her cheeks began to rise. She felt herself moving closer to him, and him her as there heads soon locked as they shared a passionate kiss. There footing edging towards the wall slowly before Sam's back hit the wall as the passionate level of the kiss rose – almost making it hard to keep there breath, Sam held Mika by the waist and spun her round so that she was against the wall, he slowly stroking different parts of her body before voices were heard from the outside.

Akyla: Stop freaking out, you're freaking me out by getting all serious!

Dean: I'm not freaking out-

As the door opened Mika and Sam then pushed themselves away from each other, Sam slowly moved back towards the bathroom as Mika began looking at a picture on the wall as the two then entered squabbling.

Dean: It's just the hospital is miles away, and I don't wanna waste the fuel in my car.

Akyla: Oh, so you're saying I'm a waste huh?

Dean: of _fuel in my car, _yes! And I don't you to start bleeding all over the-

As they closed the door behind them, Sam and Mika looked at them instantly with beaming smiles, causing Dean and Akyla to curl their brows.

Sam: Hey! Dean! Hows it going? Akyla?

Mika gave a hesitant wave as Dean and Akyla then exchanged looks.

Dean: Okay~ Hi…freaks.

Mika then snapped out of it and saw Akyla. She walking up to her as Akyla smiled back.

Akyla: Hey Miks, sorry I-

But she was cut off by a palm colliding hard with the side of her face, Dean then tensed his mouth as he inhaled through his teeth.

Akyla: Okay, I deser- Ow!

Getting an even bigger sensation of pain with Mika grabbed her and gave her a big squeeze.

Mika: You frightened me! I thought you were dead!

Akyla: Augh…well don't speak so soon! Aagh!

Mika then moved away to see what was wrong as she saw that Akyla had a heavy layer of bandaged over her chest.

Mika: Oh my god, what happened?

Akyla: It's not as bad as it looks.

Dean: yeah, the Doctor said it was deep but it wasn't a huge so the bandages are just a precaution.

Sam: Well what did you tell them?

Akyla: Well, I just said I was one of the organ theft victims - kidnapped by a man, taken to his cabin and was about to be sliced open until –

Dean: Until a neighbourhood police officer heard her scream, told the guy the back off and when he resisted – I shot him.

They both had the same expression, Mika and Sam were surprised to see how in sync they had become.

Mika: So what really happened to Doc Benton?

Dean: I stabbed him with a knife drenched in Chloroform, he got knocked out and when he was comatose I sliced him into 3 pieces and buried him in 3 very distant graves and then took off.

Mika: …wow.

Akyla: Yeah. Now, would you change, you look disgusting.

Dean: Funny, I was gonna say the same to you.

She then mimicked his voice whilst moving her head back and forth, Dean then did the same before giving a quick wave to the other two and then shutting the door behind him.

Sam: yeah, I'm gonna go get some coffee or something. See you two in a bit.

Giving a smile to Mika and a quick wave to Akyla which they returned before he grabbed his jacket and left the room.

Sam then opened the door to his own room as he saw Dean sniffing his shirt.

Dean: Hmm~ Aint nothing like the smell of blood, mud and sweat huh Sammy? This is a real man's shirt.

He said before taking it off over his head and throwing it in trash can.

Dean: Also, if you wanted some alone time with the English chick ya should have put a tie on the door or something~

Sam: Wh-what do you mean?

Dean then took off his vest which was only a little dirty as she shoved it in his duffle bag and grabbing another one from the wardrobe and slipping it on.

Dean: Oh come on, it was so obvious you two were making out! I'm kind of an expert - I know the signs.

Sam: Well we weren't okay.

Dean: yeah-yeah.

He said in an unconvinced tone then grabbed the rest of his clothes from the wardrobe and shoved them untidily in his duffle bag, he then gave him a double take.

Dean: Did you cut your hair?

He then shook his hair and continued packing.

Dean: Wont matter anyway since we're done here. Grab your stuff

Sam: What, now?

Dean: No, in about 2 weeks! Of course now, the jobs done, we're got no reason to stay anymore.

Sam: W-what about Akyla?

Dean: What about her?

Sam: Don't you wanna say goodbye?

He then stopped and stood up straight with a wrinkled face.

Dean: Why?

Sam: Uhh…because it's polite. They helped us with this case, they're nice people…

Dean: They know that. Sam, we're Hunters. We can never stay more than a week in one city. You know that! One, we got the feds looking for us 24/7. Two, the more we stay here, the more chance something might attack in another town. And it's what we do, I mean with all the credit card fraud and posing as federal agents and all that, we can't be sitting ducks for them to hold more charges against us. I mean, I can last in prison but you? You'll be someone's bitch in no time flat.

Sam: Funny. Well…I guess.

Dean: Ya know, you can say goodbye if you want?

Dean said with a sympathetic look as he pointed through the wall to where their apartment was, Sam sat there and thought about it as he played with his newly cut fringe, but then he rubbed his hand over his face and shook his head.

Sam: Nah, it's better this way.

Dean: right, well hurry up! And starving, wanna get me some pie!

He nodded towards his older brother as Dean grabbed his bag and headed towards the Impala outside.

Sam then put his hands on his hips and paced the apartment mentally arguing with himself.

Akyla: And I mean, what if I have to scratch my back? I'll try and my heart will probably pop out. Will I have to do that Baloo thing in jungle book? There's no palm tree's in Waterloo.

She ended with a sound of playful disappointment as she brought her legs to her chest.

Mika: Why don't you get Dean to scratch it?

She said from the bathroom as she brushed her hair before going to bed.

Akyla: Pff! He'll probably use the side of a Hun- Wait, what do you mean by that?

Mika: well, the two of you seemed to have bonded somewhat?

Akyla: No, you're mistaking arguing and hate for pillow talk and cutesy puppy love again.

Mika: So you don't like Dean in the slightest? You only have undeniable hatred for him?

Akyla: Bingo!

Mika then gave her a look from around the corner, Akyla then moaned as she buried her head in the head board before thrusting herself forward.

Akyla: Don't look at me like that~! Fine! Fine! Maybe, there is like…a grain of sand-He's….okay I guess. Only okay! Don't go all dramatic!

Mika then gave a small laugh.

Mika: I don't know why you're trying to convince me, Akyla. You know how you feel about something .I'm just saying, if you like him why not just tell him.

Akyla: That's because I don't.

Mika: Okay~

Akyla: I'm gonna get some Coffee…

Mika: Before bed?

Akyla: Ya know my bedtime is like 2am! I wont wake you up don't worry~

She then grabbed her jacket and headed for the door.

Akyla: see ya in a bit~

Closing the door behind her as she shook her head. About to walk down the stairs before seeing an empty parking space near her truck. She squinted her eyes in question before they opened dramatically. She pushed herself from where she stood and ran around the balcony looking for a specific door. When she came to it, she tried to open the door but it wouldn't open, she looked through the window but the blinds had been drawn.

She then dug into her pocket and took out her lock picking kit, eventually the lock released and she opened the door only to see an empty room.

Sam was waiting in the car resting his head on his hands as his arm was leaning on the open window sill, watching Dean walk around in the 7-11, Dean met eyes with him an held up a microwave pie with a huge grin on his face, Sam gave a quick nod and a smile before turning to the dash board and letting out a long sigh.

As Dean waited in line he heard his ring tone go off, he took it out of his jean pocket, about to press receive until he saw the name.

He watched the small animation as the caller tried to connect with his phone, but he just let it ring. His thumb slowly hovering over the green button but the caller hung up. Dean took in a deep breath as he looked hopelessly round the shop before shoving it back into his pocket and paying for item at the counter.

He then got into the driver's seat of the Impala, the sound of the door slamming woke Sam out of his trance as he sat up straight on the leather seat.

Dean: Wakey-Wakey, Sammy.

He said with a wide grin, then fetching out his sunglasses from the glove compartment and slipped them on as he released the hand brake and put the car in gear.

Dean: Next stop, Kentucky! Lets get me some fried chicken! Woo-hoo!

Snapping on his radio as heavy metal echoed through out the car as Dean then revved his engine and they then left the gas station.


End file.
